


it's just a little kiss, right?

by gintokitas



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (for dima teehee), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gintokitas/pseuds/gintokitas
Summary: “Sylvain, you could teach me how to kiss.”Sylvain nearly fell forward off the bed. There was a chance he could have heard wrong. Dimitri looked earnest as ever, not a hint of shame on his features. Clear blue eyes glittered as they looked into his own, and Sylvain had to remind himself to breathe.What?“I’m sorry, what?” Sylvain sputtered. Yes, he definitely had to have heard wrong. That was what he got for letting his mind drift.“I said, ‘You could teach me how to kiss.’”Ah, so he hadn’t heard wrong.♡in which sylvain is caught off guard by a certain request from dimitri
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	it's just a little kiss, right?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was inspired by a friend of mine who talked about a headcanon based off dimivain's supports and [chef's kiss] i had to get something written out about it

One thing Sylvain hadn’t expected was to hear a light knocking on the door to his room with the moon almost at its highest. For a moment, he worried it would be an angry ex-lover, but he never took girls back to his room. So there was no way it could be any of his previous trysts. Slightly confused, Sylvain hopped off his bed and headed toward the door. It could be Felix, unable to sleep and just looking for company. That was something they both did once in a while when they were able to swallow their pride enough to admit they just needed the presence of another person. 

As soon as Sylvain pulled the door open, he was met with the sight of a slightly disheveled crown prince dressed down in his nightclothes. He quirked an eyebrow and stepped off to the side to allow the other to step in.

“I apologize if I’ve awoken you,” Dimitri said with a small sigh, glancing around Sylvain’s small room. 

Sylvain shook his head. Ever so formal, Dimitri was. “I was awake. No need to worry. To what do I owe the pleasure of having His Highness knocking at my door at such an hour?”

Dimitri glanced between Sylvain and the desk he was facing. “It’s about a topic we’ve previously discussed. Do you remember when you attempted to...encourage me to seek out dating opportunities?”

A fond grin turned the corners of Sylvain’s lips up at the thought. “Sure do, Your Highness. What about it?”

“Well,” Dimitri began, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned to face Sylvain. Was that a  _ blush _ on his cheeks? “After much consideration, I came to realize I wouldn’t know what to do even if the date were successful.”

  
Sylvain stood, confused. “What?”

“You heard me,” Dimitri stated. “Tonight I gave the scenario my utmost attention and somehow still couldn’t fathom what the next step would be. There are a few ways it could continue: I could walk them back to their room, or perhaps suggest a next meeting? I could part ways once the date is over. None of those options feel quite right, though. It feels like something is missing.”

It took all Sylvain had to not double over with laughter.  _ That _ was what had been plaguing the mind of the future King? Sylvain had to admit he was honored to have spurred that on. Shocked as he was, he had to give Dimitri an answer. It really shouldn’t come as a surprise anymore how literally Dimitri took his words to heart. Even during their youth, Dimitri had always taken his words painfully literally. Too many times Sylvain had to explain he was joking or using sarcasm. 

“Just kiss them,” Sylvain said simply, grinning at the growing redness in Dimitri’s cheeks. “That fits perfectly in your scenario, right?”

Eyes widened slightly, Dimitri nodded. “You’re absolutely correct! That’s perfect, Sylvain. However, there is one slight issue.”

“What’s that?” Sylvain asked as he took a seat on the edge of his bed. 

“I have never shared a kiss with another,” Dimitri admitted, seemingly deep in thought as his brows scrunched together in that way they normally did. “Wait!”

The whole night just kept getting better. Sylvain was desperate to see where the prince’s line of thought would take him. Maybe sometime far down the line, he could tease Dimitri about that night’s events.  _ Assuming we make it that far _ , a sad voice in the back of his head reminded him.

“Sylvain, you could teach me how to kiss.”

Sylvain nearly fell forward off the bed. There was a chance he could have heard wrong. Dimitri looked earnest as ever, not a hint of shame on his features. Clear blue eyes glittered as they looked into his own, and Sylvain had to remind himself to breathe. 

  
What?

“I’m sorry, what?” Sylvain sputtered. Yes, he definitely had to have heard wrong. That was what he got for letting his mind drift.

“I said, ‘You could teach me how to kiss.’”

Ah, so he hadn’t heard wrong. 

“I don’t know,” Sylvain hesitated, heart suddenly hammering against his chest. Did Dimitri seriously just ask him to teach him how to kiss? He had kissed his fair share of people in the past regardless of gender, so it wasn’t the proposition of a kiss that caused his hesitation. It was the fact that  _ Dimitri _ was the one standing in his room deep into the night making that proposal. 

“I understand if you would prefer not to,” Dimitri began, looking slightly disappointed. “But you seem to be an expert in that area, so your aid would be most ideal.”

Dimitri was talking about the kiss like it was a damn trade deal.

“You’re sure about this?” Sylvain asked as he stood and approached Dimitri, the pounding in his chest unrelenting. 

“Of course,” Dimitri replied, eyes so full of trust it almost hurt. 

“Okay, umm,” Sylvain hesitated once again. He took a deep breath in through his nose. It was fine - he was only teaching the crown prince how to kiss. Nothing more, nothing less. 

With that internal mini peptalk out of the way, Sylvain felt confident again. He stopped a few inches away from Dimitri, still not used to the captivating way Dimitri’s eyes could hold his gaze. Sylvain almost wanted to laugh. Dimitri was taking this “lesson” as seriously as he did the lessons Byleth gave them. It was an endearing quality of his. 

The night seemed to still around them as Sylvain reached both hands up to cradle Dimitri’s face, his thumb stroking the surprisingly soft skin of Dimitri’s cheek. Their slight height difference became apparent, and it only added to the effect. 

“Cradle their face like this,” Sylvain whispered, unwilling to disturb the atmosphere they had created. Dimitri’s eyes never left his own, shining with attentiveness. Sylvain’s heart ached for some strange reason. “There isn’t much more to it after that. Just lean in.”

Sylvain’s gaze fell to Dimitri’s lips, and he leaned forward until their lips were separated by mere centimeters. Dimitri’s eyes had fluttered shut at some point, fully anticipating the feeling of Sylvain’s lips on his. A small swarm of butterflies seemed to erupt in Sylvain’s stomach. 

When Sylvain didn’t continue, Dimitri opened his eyes, confused. “You can keep going.”

“Your Highness,” Sylvain said, tone strained. “If I keep going, I’m going to actually kiss you.”

“Is that not the idea?” Dimitri asked, one hand coming up to curl around one of Sylvain’s as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

While a part of Sylvain yearned to continue, he simply couldn’t. Dimitri’s gaze, so fond and trusting, pierced through him. Sylvain thought it a silly thing for most people to cherish their first kiss so much, but it was different with Dimitri. The crown prince had seen too many awful things throughout his life; he had experienced death and grief all at once to a degree most others never learned in a lifetime. Few things were still  _ pure _ within Dimitri - including his first kiss. It would be wasted on him. 

As he allowed his arms to fall to his sides in defeat, Dimitri reached up and cradled Sylvain’s face much the same as Sylvain had done before. 

Sylvain chuckled sadly. “We can’t have someone like me take your first kiss. Your Highness, you have to save that for someone actually deserving of it.”

“Why?” Dimitri asked with no hesitation. 

Sylvain could feel his cheeks heat under Dimitri’s touch. “It wouldn’t be special. You have to save it for the perfect moment.”

To his surprise, Dimitri laughed. It was a short, gentle laugh. “It isn’t as big of a deal as you make it seem, Sylvain. Besides, what could be more special than sharing this moment with someone I trust and care about as opposed to a complete stranger?”

Those words pierced through him just like Dimitri’s fierce gazes. 

Sylvain grinned, trying to ignore the feeling of unworthiness lingering unwelcome in his mind. “Well, Your Highness, if you insist.”

He reached up and brushed a few stray hairs from Dimitri’s face, fingers trailing down Dimitri’s cheek. With one finger propped under Dimitri’s chin, Sylvain leaned forward again, heart squeezing as he noticed Dimitri’s eyes flutter shut, lips parting slightly. Of course the prince was a natural. 

Sylvain’s eyes closed of their own accord, and this time he had to hold back a gasp when his lips brushed against Dimitri’s, smooth and subtle. Dimitri’s lips were incredibly soft against his own, moving against Sylvain’s in a way that had no business causing a riot in Sylvain’s heart. 

Dimitri’s hands slid down his chest, strong arms wrapping around his waist as the kiss continued. There was nothing necessarily heated about the kiss; it was almost lazy the way their lips brushed against one another’s. Sylvain caught the prince’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting down gently before he pulled away. 

There, he was met with the sight of an unabashedly blushing Dimitri whose arms were still wrapped tight around his waist. The image seared itself into his mind. 

“How was that?” Sylvain asked, slightly breathless, regardless of how chaste the kiss was. 

“Informative. But perhaps we should continue. Practice makes perfect, after all,” Dimitri replied, a teasing edge to his tone. 

Sylvain grinned wide. Who was he to deny Dimitri’s earnest request? 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for coming to my dimivain ted talk i'll be on twitter [@sylvainjpg](https://twitter.com/sylvainjpg) talking up a headcanon storm as usual huhu


End file.
